


not alone

by ElasticElla



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fade to Black, Getting Together, Healing, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Andy doesn’t remember the last time she tended to her wounds.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Celeste
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Andy doesn’t remember the last time she tended to her wounds. She must have, long ago, before her first death. Healing others isn’t in her repertoire, she knows her own strengths and weaknesses, doesn't offer more than pressure before someone more qualified takes over. 

Someone like the woman dressing her wound in this small dreary French pharmacy. 

“We’re not meant to be alone,” she says softly, fingers far too gentle for the thick hide Andy calls a skin. 

Andy should let it go in silence. There’s no point, and she has a mission. She’s dying, fuck, for something she wanted for so long, now that it’s on her doorstep… 

She clears her throat, “My name’s Andy.” 

The woman’s fingers still, and then fall away. “There, you’re all set. I’m Celeste.” 

She turns to face her once more, and she is aptly named. Eyes dark and sparkling in the dim light, celestial. 

“Thank you.” 

Andy should leave. Get some sleep before getting Joe and Nicky back. Talk to Nile some more about being immortal. By now, Booker should have a plan. Maybe grab him another present, he’s seemed off lately. (Not a going away present, not–)

Celeste’s fingers bump against hers, a shy smile on her face, “Do you need a place to stay?” 

“Need? No,” Andy says, turning her hand over to thread their fingers together. “Want? Very much so.” 

Celeste leans in to kiss her, a bouquet of sweetness. (Chocolate with a hint of hazelnut, salt and flour – a baguette with nutella. More salt, mineral water. Peppermint, less commercial – gum, not mass produced. From England, west coast.) 

“You’re overthinking it,” Celeste teases when they part, and her lips quirk at the truth. 

“Let me try again then,” Andy says, cupping her face and kissing her once more. 

.

Andy wakes early, a soreness in her body she’s unaccustomed to. If it weren’t for the upcoming rescue mission she’d enjoy the small aches. How very alive she feels. (And frail, the back of her mind whispers, and so very old.)

She tries to untangle herself as quiet as possible, Celeste still waking with a yawn. “So early?” 

“I have work,” Andy says, dropping a kiss to her temple. 

Celeste smiles up at her, angelic with her hair splayed over the pillow. “Will you come back?” 

And if only she were still a god, could make that kind of promise and keep it.

“I’ll try.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic of] not alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415372) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
